


To No God

by KarenHikari



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're just taking turns holding the world.<br/>We're just taking steps towards the storm.<br/>We're just holding tears and sighs, returns.<br/>We're just praying, praying to no god.</p><p>Short poem about Hades' and Persephone's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To No God

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yesterday I didn't manage to finish publishing, so here goes the spam!
> 
> Now, let's begin with some explanations. For you beautiful people who don't know it, apart from fanfiction, I also write original stories and poetry. The other day I was plainly trying to write a poem with maybe a bit of romance, but then I did it will translating "Shine in the Dark" so I was filled with Hades and Persephone feels and I needed something to rhyme and "emerald eyes" sounded nice so... yeah, that's how it ended up being about these two!
> 
> I really hope you like it!
> 
> PD: it's supposed to be on Hades' POV!

We're just taking turns holding the world.  
We're just taking steps towards the storm.  
We're just holding tears and sighs, returns.  
We're just praying, praying to no god.

We lie at the mirror, we say we try,  
We lie at our faces when we look down  
And at the end of the day,  
Who will call our names?

It's been lonely and it's been cold,  
We've lost friends and more so we're lost.  
It's been useless, it's been long.  
And for what, now that we're alone?

I saw your face centuries in the past,  
And I couldn't help but spare back a glance.  
A trembling smile and emerald eyes,  
Your shaking hands and my own desire.

Things have changed, my dear,  
Nights that go and broken dreams.  
We stand now, hand in hand,  
As we turn to say goodbye.

Yes, we tried, I can tell,  
We all held our breaths, our shame.  
Yes, we tried, they can say,  
When they ask where do we head.

But all in all, we're just taking turns holding the world.  
We're just taking steps towards the storm.  
We're just holding tears and sighs, returns.  
We're just praying, praying to no god.

Long ago, as a young child,  
I was told that love didn't die,  
But oh, my, my dear,  
I cannot believe that now.

Love is sweet, and it brings joy,  
Empty hearted, I cling to hope,  
And for now, for now, forever more,  
I'll remember that you loved me so.

But I know, yes, sweet darling, I know,  
You'll come back when leaves start to fall,  
When our mortal world covers in cold,  
And when you do I won't be alone.

As for now, all we do is hope,  
Cling to us, cling, 'cause that's our all.  
Oh my sweet, my sweet darling,  
Don't you cry, if you have to go.

So right now, we're just taking turns holding the world.  
We're just taking steps towards the storm.  
We're just holding tears and sighs, returns.  
We're just praying, praying to no god.

**Author's Note:**

> So...? How did it go? Hades has always been my favorite god, but only a few months ago did I actually discover how much I ship him with Persephone! Like, they are two cupcakes!
> 
> Please comment and... read you soon!


End file.
